Outside
by 44q
Summary: Buffy and Angel ... Her first time. AU, humans.


The grass was smooth and long under her body, the scent rich with earth and things growing. She could hear the ocean beating its presence known in the background as the waves swelled and rolled over the tiny strip of beach in front of the house their parents had rented for the summer.

She was bored. The beach was empty of any of the normal tourists, being too far north to attract the summer going crowds. Her parents had left her alone with a neighbor. He was a permanent pain, a pest for whenever she tried to get away with anything, even the least minor infraction. He scared away her dates, playing the big brother act to the point that she was still a virgin at 18.

And a frustrated one at that.

Her sighs sounded sexy to her own ears as she let the heat of the sun bake her slim naked figure. Her hands roved over her skin, slipping over taut nipples in her smallish but perfectly formed breasts and moaning at the sensation of heat and longing that pulled from her groin.

She was teasing herself, her in this small glade of grass, far enough from the house that he couldn't see her. Her hands played and touched, caressed and stroked smooth tan skin but never finding their way between her thighs which were open, the lips of her tight little pussy, swollen with need, wet with want. Her breath came in gasping pants as she forced herself to wait, knowing it would be oh so much sweeter when she finally touched herself.

The tips of her fingers grazed softly down over the soft inward curve of her waist, tickled across the small slope of her belly, leaving a delicious wake of heated sensation behind. Her breath caught as it approached the swelling of her down covered mound and the she exhaled sharply as her fingers parted the soft wispy curls, tracing patterns on the sensitive skin. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift as her fingers slipped lower, finding their way into hot, wet sin.

Her favorite fantasy caught her, and she moaned as the fingers gently strumming against her enlarged clit became a soft tongue that lapped at her moisture, stabbed at her virginal channel, tickled her feminine lips. In her mind, she looked down at the dark haired man between her thighs, saw him staring back up at her with eyes that were as dark as melted chocolate. They crinkled at the corners, those eyes, and she knew he was smiling at her even as he sought to drive her mad with need. He liked that, watching desire flow through her, seeing the need that he brought to her. His fingers pushed gently inside, first one and then another, slowly pumping into her as he worked harder at her soft folds, wanting to push her over the edge.

Buffy cried out softly, her head tipping back, the pleasure she sought so avidly seeming just beyond her reach. Her fingers on one hand tweaked and pulled nipples hardened to find points, the other pulsed into her, creating a rhythm that she answered with the dance of her hips against the grass.

She was so caught in her own fantasy that she didn't hear the rustles of leaves or the shushing of branches brushing against clothing that would have alerted her to another's presence. She didn't see him drop to his knees between her spread thighs, his eyes fixated upon the workings of her small hand.

When his mouth moved over her thigh, licking a trail upwards, moving her hand in the process, she didn't notice, too lost in the fantasy of the moment. Her fingers tangled in rich, dark hair, her hips arched as she sought to bring him closer as he took his first long taste of her.

His tongue explored her sweetly blossoming folds, his hands gently pushing her thighs further apart. He had problems keeping his eyes from the dark ecstasy he could see upon her face as she moaned and writhed beneath his talented mouth.

Buffy thighs wrapped around his head, squeezing tightly when he latched onto her distended clit, his tongue lashing it gently, his teeth nipping. Her hips bucked and her fingers dug into the ground beneath her as her body convulsed with the mindless ecstasy she had never known she could feel. Before her body could settle, before the tingles and surges of aftershocks could end, he slid up her naked body, pinning her under his clothed one. His mouth sought hers, pushing his tongue almost desperately past her soft lips and into the dark passions inside.

Buffy stiffened, realizing for the first time that she wasn't alone. She tried to push his tongue out with her own, instead tangling and rubbing in ways that made a fresh surge of longing flood her thighs. Her hands, that had been fisted and pushing against his chest, spread out, the slender fingers moving upwards to caress the skin of his nape and into his hair. She moaned into his mouth, her eyes closing on a surge of joyous pleasure as he cupped her breast with one slightly calloused hand, his thumb rubbing across her nipple.

He left her mouth, looking down at the soft, slight globe he held and she opened her eyes to get a first look at the man who was showing her such new excitement.

"Angel?" she asked in confused shock.

He looked up at her, desire tightening his mouth, his eyes dark with it. His skin was flushed with want, his face, all angles and plains, looked harsh with it. "Did you think I didn't know what you did out here? I've watched you come here and strip off your swimsuit. I've seen you touch yourself. You've been driving me nuts with all those little sighs and moans, the way your hips shake when you come. Anyone could walk out here and see you like this. Is that what you wanted? Some horny ass guy coming out here and seeing you acting like a tramp in heat?"

"No. I ... I couldn't do this in the house. Mom and dad would hear." She squirmed under his caressing hand. "Please, please let me up."

His hand tightened on her breast, his fingers found and rolled one firm tip until it seem to pout and beg for his mouth. She jerked under him and then held still as if afraid he wouldn't stop what he was doing, or maybe that he would stop and she would be left with that aching need still left between her thighs.

"I don't think so. I think that I'm going to give you what you've been asking for." He covered her mouth with his again, allowing his tongue to plunder virgin depths. When he pulled back, her lips followed his, making him laugh. "Take my shirt off of me," he whispered in her ear as his tongue flicked along her earlobe.

Buffy hands were shaking when she reached for he buttons on the front of his shirt. She fumbled the first one, taking twice as long as she should have to get the small disk through its hole. But he refused to help her, raising himself up just enough for her to reach the buttons. His mouth was busy, his lips caressing the tender skin of her neck, his teeth nipping and then gently biting when she didn't move fast enough to suit him. He pulled her up as he sat up and straddled her, making her push the shirt off his shoulders then placing her trembling hands on the smooth warm skin of his chest. "Touch me," he ordered, the command ending in a small groan as she slid her warm hands, one still slightly damp from her own juices, across his chest, stopping to exam his flat nipples and making the small tips hard under her flicking nails. "Kiss me," he demanded.

"H-how?" she asked.

Instead of answering her, he cupped the back of her head with his hand and pulled her forward, feeling the heat of her luscious, wet lips touching his skin. She trailed small kisses across his chest, until he moved her to his nipple.

"Use your tongue."

Her small tongue flicked out against his nipple, laving the tender tip with trembling, uncertain caresses. Her hands continued to explore his well muscled upper torso, delighting in the feel of his hot skin under her palms. He took them in his own, bringing them to the fastening of his jeans.

He lifted her face, finding her mouth and kissing her until she could barely think. With his lips still touching hers, he whispered, "Take off my pants."

He felt her fingers fumbling against his stomach, the softness of her skin brushing against the sensitive flesh of his stomach. It tickled and he sucked in his stomach, letting her fingers reach deeper until one brushed with the lightest of movements against the head of his cock.

Buffy stopped moving, letting her fingers rest on top of the satiny soft skin. She could feel the heat of him, the slight dampness against the tips of her fingers. She stared up into his eyes and saw his narrow, felt him twitch under her hands.

"Take them off." His breathing was going ragged. Her hands shook as she finally managed the silver button then reached for the tab of his zipper. He felt the give of his jeans, granting much needed room to his throbbing hardness that was begging to feel her touch once more. She started to pull down his jeans, stopping because he was kneeling over her. He moved to lay down on his back, lifting his hips to help her shimmy the tight fabric down his thighs. He kicked off his shoes and she tugged the legs of his jeans down, finally freeing him to lay there in just his boxers. His cock created a tent in the front, the material stretched tight, drawing her pretty green eyes to the unexpected sight.

She'd baby sat before, she had changed diapers, gave baths. She'd even once saw her father when he was getting out of the shower, but he'd looked nothing like this. She wanted to pull his boxers off and touch him, take him in her hand and finally find out what one felt like.

"Angel," she breathed, her voice barely discernable in her need. "I-I don't know what to do."

Angel closed his eyes against the sight of her kneeling above him, her slight body flushed rosy with her desire, trembling with her need. He'd thought she'd been about to tell her they couldn't do this, that it was wrong. As if he hadn't had that argument with himself for the past two years, since she'd turned sixteen and he'd first noticed her smile, her eyes, the way she could dance across a room and bring joy to every face there. Her figure was slight, making her seem younger than her years. But her eyes told a different story.

Those eyes, they held mystery and depth that he could only guess at. She was gentle and kind, caring and loving, even when he was at his worst with her. Which he did often, and on purpose. He couldn't stand the thought of other boys touching her, of them mauling her petite body, taking her virginity in the back seat of some car. Hurting her. He hated the thought of them kissing her, or holding her hand. He could see her pulling at the bit, straining to be free, and while he hated himself for doing it, he hadn't been able to change how he felt, staying home and going to a college close enough to commute so that he could keep the boys away. Buffy Summers was his, and now she was going to be made to know it.

He reached down and pulled aside the flap in his boxers, letting his cock free of it's imprisoning fabric. It stood, hard and proud, straining upwards from his reclined form. Angel took it in his hand, stroking slowly as he watched her eyes. They never left his hand, watching every move, every up and down motion. When her tongue swept out, moistening lips gone dry with want, he thought he'd come right then and there. She was so sexy, kneeling there, staring at him. "Come here," he growled, reaching out his hand for her. He pulled her down on top of him, finding her lips with his, his hand taking hers and wrapping it around his length. She hesitated at first and he showed her, biting gently at her lips when she pleased him. "Your mouth, Buffy," he muttered, his breath catching at the soft coolness of her hand around his cock. "I want to feel your mouth on me." He positioned her over him so that he could reach her and helped guide his hungry cock into her waiting mouth.

She took it slow, a little at a time, getting used to the feeling of his weight against her tongue, the salty tang of his taste, the musky scent of his skin. She tried to remember what she'd seen on TV or talked about with her friends, using her tongue on him, taking him as deep as she could. And when he groaned her name, reaching out for her hips, she felt a rush of sweet victory that she was pleasing him, accompanied by a stirring of need to be touched her self. His hands closed over her slender thighs, bringing her around until she was over him, straddling his head. His tongue darted out and for the second time in just a few moments, he was tasting the sweetness of her most intimate juices.

She squirmed above him, sensitive from the orgasm she'd just had and he gripped the soft cheeks of her bottom, holding her still so that he could ravage and pillage to his heart's content. She moaned and shook above him, her mouth still holding as much of his cock as she could handle when she came for a second time to the tender stabbings of his tongue.

Angel moved her off of him, turning her so she rode astride his hips, his hard cock, gleaming with saliva from her mouth, thrusting up between her thighs. She stared down at him, her breasts heaving, her eyes confused, uncertain as to what he was asking of her.

"You're going to learn to ride me. I want to watch you fuck me." He stroked his hands over her tender breasts, twisting her nipples delicately before continuing downward to her hips. Her small hipbones thrust against the almost translucent skin, tender and gentle. He cupped his hands around her bottom, pulling her forward and up until his cock nestled between her thighs, probing for the entrance to her virginal channel. "Put me inside of you."

She did as she was told, her hands clumsily trying to line him up. He pulled her down and she felt herself stretch around the thickness of the head of his cock. She moaned and closed her eyes, concentrating on what was happening to her, what she had wanted to happen to her for so long.

Angel nudged up into her in smooth short strokes, using the spending of her pleasure to ease his way. He felt the barrier, nudged against it and watched her flinch and try to raise up from him. His eyes narrowed as he saw his tiny nighbor girl, his cock wedged between her thighs, looking huge next to her. He felt the thrill of knowing he would be her first, and if he had his way, her only. But to do that, it had to be good for her, and this part had to be done fast despite her misgivings.

He tightened his hold on her hips and took a deep breath, thrusting himself into her fully as she screamed at the sudden searing pain. Her body arched back, her hands went to his trying to pull them away from her. He held them together, pulling against the force of her thigh muscles as she tried to lift herself off of him.

Finally she fell forward, her face buried against his chest, tears dripping onto him. She relaxed and he could feel her accepting him easier, the walls of her pussy contracting around him. He let go of her hips, wrapping one arm around her to hold her close, the other he used to push her long tangled mass of blonde hair out of her face. He stroked the tears from her cheeks, gentle despite the need that was surging through him, the demand his body was making of him to move, to thrust into her and take her until he she milked him of every last drop of come he could give her.

She tightened her muscles around him and he tightened his arm. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"It hurt. Bad."

"I know, but it won't hurt again." He pulled back, letting himself slide out of her just a little and then thrust back in, slowly making his strokes longer until she was panting and pushing back down on him. He helped her sit up, watching the sun ply dappled patterns of shadow on her skin through the foliage around them. Her head was thrown back, her hands resting against his chest as she moved against him and over him. Her thighs trembled with the effort of the ride, the muscles flexing under her smooth skin.

Her face was a study of concentration, her eyes half closed, the green of her iris's almost completely taken over by the blackness of her pupils. Her nostril's flared slightly with each quivering breath, her lush lips parted, the gleaming white of her teeth seen between those pink tempting morsels. Her skin was flushed, a light sheen of sweat glistened in the sunlight, almost as if she sparkled.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, just the sight of her, so lost in her pleasure, enjoying his body the way he had wanted her to since she was sixteen, was going to put him over the edge. He changed the angle of their thrusts, pushing into her so that his cock stroked against her clit, thrust deeper, filling her so perfectly.

The gasps became cries, the cries became pleas until she was bouncing down on him with single minded purpose. He felt her body tense and contract, watched as she bowed into an arch over him, her fingers digging into his chest. Then he too, was coming, jerking into her, pulling her down hard as he emptied himself into the tight body of the young blonde.

She held herself stiffly, her body contracting around his pulsating hardness and then she collapsed against his chest, her hair falling across her face. She couldn't breath, didn't want to think, she just wanted to hold on to that feeling, that sensation of heat that still shook through her. She felt his arms come up to hold her, to stroke her back, push her hair from her face. She heard the frantic thumps of his heart under her ear and listened in amazement as it slowed and grew more even. She still felt like she'd run uphill, twenty miles uphill.

"Now, do you see why I had to do that? And you know, I'm going to do it again?"

She lifted her head, brought her hands up and rested her chin on them on his chest, staring up into the handsome face above hers. "I sure hope so."


End file.
